


hEROS and Halfbloods

by CrunchyRamenAndTaroBoba (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hogwarts, I apologize for any puns but nah, Kidnapping, M/M, My dark humor may show but ignore it, Rivalry, Victor is an antisocial turtle who needs a hug, Why are straight people a minority in this fic, Yes many gay so yay, Yuri is a cinnamon roll, some OC’s, there’s will be pairings with Yuuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-02-23 22:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13199922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CrunchyRamenAndTaroBoba
Summary: The peculiar case of Yuuri Katsuki has left a major upset in the Wizarding World. On November 30, rouge Dark Wizards attacked the Katsuki residence, causing a tragic loss. While 3-year-old Mari Katsuki was unharmed, newly born Yuri Katsuki has disappeared. The culprit and leader of the attack was Death Eater, Nikolai Nikiforov, the grandfather of Victor.With the Nikiforov's reputation ruined, they have no choice to become what the wizarding community expects them to be; cold, unpleasant, and everything Victor doesn't want to be.Shunned by the world for the mistakes of his grandfather, he now has the need to prove himself, which would be easier if a certain wizard wasn't challenging him.Undenounced to the world, Yuuri Katsuki is still alive and in the care of his mentor Minako. This young wizard will face rivalry, mystery, stress, adventure, betrayal, and surprisingly, love.





	1. A new beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies ;)
> 
> This is a new thingy I'm trying out, maybe a less trashier trash

_Daily Prophet (Worldwide)_

_Rouge Dark Wizards Attack the Katsuki Residence!!!_

 _Even 30 years after the defeat of Voldemort, there are still dark wizards bitter from the outcome. After our top Aurors Hiroko and Toshiya Katsuki have discovered the underground Death Eater cult, there has been a target on their backs. A target that the ministry and our brave heroes have failed to notice._

_On November 30th, rouge Dark Wizards attacked the Katsuki residence, causing a tragic loss. While 3-year-old Mari Katsuki was unharmed, newly born Yuri Katsuki (born on November 29) has disappeared. Hiroko’s magic was weakened from her labor and Toshiya was overwhelmed from the pursuit of 10 armed wizards. Both Aurors are alive, but the loss of their son is devastating._

_There has been no signs or clues to where Yuri Katsuki may be, but the search to find him will not falter. The Katsuki’s have no pictures of their son, since he was only born yesterday, so please report to the Ministry if you find this child (based off the descriptions below) and the leader of the attack, Nikolai Nikiforov (Ex-Auror of the British force). If you encounter this man report to the ministry immediately he is a dangerous...._

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Britain, Okukawa Orphange

Nothing strange happened at the Okukawa Orphange, at least that’s what Minako Okukawa had once believed. The small, hillside orphanage was a pleasant break from her fast-paced job at Hogwarts. Years of a comfortable routine of running her families’ orphanage during the summer and then returning to Hogwarts, has led her to believe that nothing strange happens in the Muggle World. Of course, that’s until the peculiar case of Yuuri occurred.

It was around the time of the worldwide outrage of the Katsuki incident when a small child, not even a month old, appeared at Minako’s doorstep. It was a dreadful winter’s night and the light snowfall turned to a blizzard. Minako had already put the children to bed and was about to turn in for the night, that is until she heard hurried footsteps across the pavement and then the cry of a baby. The cries grew louder even through the blizzard and Minako bolted to the door.

“Is anyone there?” she asked as she peered out the door and looking around. She squinted through the snow and briefly saw a hooded figure darted and suddenly apparated away.

“A wizard? In these parts?” squawked Minako.

Before she could chase after the figure she heard a whimper and the rustling of fabrics and peered down. A small baby, swaddled in several blankets was left at her doorstep. The poor dear was sniffling from the cold and its cheeks were a bright red.

“You poor dear!” cried Minako as she scooped him up. Minako was in disbelief, who would leave their child in the dead of night?

She quietly crept inside, careful not to wake up any of the children, and brought the newborn to fireplace where she feed him nourishment and flu-away potions. Minako charmed the baby’s blanket to radiate a cozy temperature and swaddled him into it. The child was adorable. Unruly, tuffs of raven black hair framed his face and his big doe eyes gave him an adorable chibi face. The babe possessed the most awestriking eyes, rich hazel eyes filled with wisdom.

“You are not like any ordinary baby, huh?” she whispered as she rocked him to sleep. She took out her wand and cast a spell to reveal his magical signature. The babe possessed a magical core but his signature was odd. It contained no ancestry links to his parents. She furrowed her eyebrows.

“How peculiar. Your magical core is so strong that it blocks others from discovering your ancestry and identity. Perhaps someone tampered with it?”

She stroked his hair and pondered, who is this child? Being one of the brightest witches of her age, she was troubled at this predicament and could not connect the dots. Days past and even Mediwitches and Mediwizards couldn’t identify who this child was.

“Mianko you should just name the child. In time, we will discover who this child is,” said Healer Rose.

“Are you sure he is not the long-lost Yuri Katsuki?” asked Minako holding the sleeping child.

“We are positive. We did blood tests and even flooed the Katsukis; it showed no correlation whatsoever,” Rose sighed as she stroked the drooling babe’s wispy hair, “The Ministry declared this child orphaned. The child service wizards should take him to the orphanage tomorrow.”

Tears poured from Minako’s eyes, “These children aren’t even a mouth old and they already have faced unbearable sorrow. My dear old friends Hiroko and Toshiya, Japan’s ministry declared their child dead yesterday,” cried Minako as Rose bowed her head.

“And the murderer? Has Nikolai Nikiforov been caught?” asked Rose in a frightful tone and the other witch nodded.

“He has. Hiroko, bless her soul, caught him at Scotland. She owled me that they have trialed him under Veritaserum and he confessed that he left their child for dead. Baby Yuri had a magical core that even rivaled Headmaster Potter- Malfloy, immense power that Nikiforov wanted for himself. That Death Eater scum was about to take Yuri’s magic until something stopped him... or he grew cold feet. Poor Minako does not even know the fate of her child,”

“What a horrid man! He deserves every ounce of suffering behind the Azkaban’s bars!” growled Rose as she blew her nose in her handkerchief.

Minako was silent for a while, gazing at the small child in her arms. “Then it’s settled. I shall name him Yuuri Okukawa in honor of the Katsuki’s lost son and I will raise him as my own”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

11 year later, Okukawa Orphange

A soft breeze swept past a small boy, ruffling his hair. Up on top of the highest hill in his village, the boy could see the orphanage in the distance. The cozy wooden cottage that managed to fit all 25 orphans, reflected in the light of the setting sun and glistened in the soft snow. As usual, the boy was practicing his ballet routine, hoping to impress Minako (who was like a mother to him) when she returned.

“Well if she returns” sighed the boy.

This boy was Yuuri and only Yuuri Okukawa by law, for he had no true family, no true home, and at the moment, no companionship. It was December 1, the day he has been abandoned at Minako’s orphanage and she was still nowhere to be found.

“Minako promised she would visit me on my birthday,” Yuuri mumbled, but he knew how busy the life of a Hogwarts professor is.

Hogwarts. Just the name left shivers in Yuuri’s mind and down his spine. Childhood stories of magic and a place far more exciting than Yuuri’s life flooded his mind. If only he could visit that magical place, but Minako told him he was too young to go to Hogwarts (Minako was far to protective). He dreamed for the moment when he received his letter, but it was almost night and he still hasn’t received one.

“Perhaps Minako has mistaken, I couldn’t possibly be a wizard,” whimpered Yuuri as he shivered from the unexpected wind and a strange laughter from above.

“Yuuri I’m hurt, when have I ever lied to you?” shouted a voice from above. Yuuri gasped as he looked above.

As promised, Minako had visited him and she flew circles above him on her Nimbus 3000.

“MINAKO!” laughed Yuuri as he waved at her from the clouds. She flew down the hill and Yuuri raced down to greet her. As soon as she dismounted, Yuuri launched himself at her.

“Oh, how I missed you Yuuri! HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY LOVE!!” exclaimed Minako as she embraced him, “I swear those Gryffindor brats are going to kill me one day”.

Yuuri laughed, Minako was the Head of the Hufflpuff House and she has constantly complained about the rowdy and obnoxious Gryffindor students.

“Each year I swear they keep getting more obnoxious than the last” complained Minako as they walked back to the cottage broom in hand, “Just today Mari Katsuki, despite demonstrating a splendid performance of transfiguration, has turned 2 of my Hufflepuffs and 3 Slytherins into Flobberworms. I know the poor dear is still in grief about these past days, but that gives her no right to lash out at other students!”

“Why is she grieving?” questioned Yuuri as they stopped at the cottage.

“Remember dear? The story of the Katsukis, a few days ago was the anniversary of the loss of their son and Mari’s brother,” sighed Minako, her face turning grave, “Good people, the Katsukis”

Yuuri nodded sadly. Yes, he knew of the travesty.

Her faced morphed into a smiled, “But on a lighter note” She grasped his shoulders and cackled, “Promise me when you go to Hogwarts, make that fucking Sorting Hat to allow you to join the greatest house ever, HUFFLEPUFF!”

Minako whipped out a letter out of her robes and gave it to Yuuri. His jaw dropped in realization, tears flowed out of Yuuri’s eyes, as he gazed at the letter.

“I’M GOING TO HOGWARTS!” shouted Yuuri.

Minako smiled, “Well next year you are, since the School year has already started. Before the beginning of the next school year, I will take you to Diagon Alley so we can buy your school supplies.”

Yuuri’s face fell upon this realization, but Minako picked him up and spun him around, “JUST YOU WAIT YUURI! SOON ENOUGH YOU WILL GO TO HOGWARTS!”

(Don't worry my little hashbrowns, baby Yuuri was given presents)

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

August

"DIAGON ALLEY"

A sudden puff of fluorescent green smoke blocked the young boy's sight as he threw down his fistful full of floo powder. The boy yelped at the sudden feeling of falling. Yuuri's stomach dropped as he felt himself being transported and the sound of Minako's cackling slowly disappeared. This was Yuuri's first ever magical experience and to be honest, he was terrified and yet felt immense happiness that he never thought he could experience. The howling of wind abruptly stopped and his dragon-hide boots (a gift from Minako) touched the cobblestone of the fireplace. Yuuri stepped out of the fireplace quickly and then brushed of the dust off of his jeans and his limited edition Cinder Fall sweater (one of his many crushes besides the legend Harry Potter-Malfoy and Draco Potter-Malfloy). Before he could observe his surroundings, he heard the roar of the fireplace and his Mentor stepped out with an earsplitting grin.

Minako, first displaying a dramatic twirl in her mauve robes, opened her arms wide and announced, "Welcome Yuuri to the Leaky Cauldron!"

Unable to contain his excitement, Yuuri launched into her arms and she embraced him.

"I can't believe we are here! Is this where we buy my books? What wand do you think I will receive? You said the wand picks the wizard, wait- What if I'm not even a wizard? Wait I asked this already, Hogwarts letters never lie. OH Minako I'm so excited..." babbled Yuuri as he peered around the room.

It was spectacularly dingy room with ancient tables and chairs filled with unique and strange characters sitting at the bars and booths. The room was filled with pleasant laughter and chatting. There was the occasional burst of sudden sparks and flares of color that erupted from their wands, which left Yuuri awestruck.

"HAHAHA!" Boomed a loud voice from the bar, "Is this where you buy books? Ahaha Minako who is this amusing child?"

Minako smiled grew even larger and rolled her eyes.

She turned to the speaker, "Celestino! Keep your voice down, honesty no one wants to hear that obnoxious laugh of yours "

The newly dubbed Celestino got up from his stool and vigorously shook Minako's hand. He was a tall and burly man who resembled a lion; Yuuri was impressed by his mane of a hair.

"You know I can't! Minako I'm hurt" Rumble Celestino and he turned to Yuuri and ruffled his hair. Yuuri let out an adorable squeak as blushed from the attention and Celestino chuckled.

"This must be Yuuri! Minako has told me all about her outstanding pupil," he leaned forward and whispered, "I don't know how you survived Minako is absolutely terrifying!"

Minako slapped the back of Celestino's head and gasped dramatically.

"That I can agree,” she cackled as a terrible glint in her eye flashed, “He knows to never to make bets with me, remember the last House Cup?”

Celestino visibly shivered, “How could I forget? My students could never look at me the same when they saw me parade down the halls in a Sailor Moon costume, everything was tight in the wrong places,”

Minako patted his back, “At least your legs looked fantastic, but your John could've been hidden more,”

They all started laughing (at least the adults were for Yuuri was very confused about what a "John" was). After 5 minutes of discussion Yuuri soon found out that Celestino was the charms professor and the Head of Griffindor at Hogwarts and on top of it, he was Minako's "nemesis". There was a new rivalry between Slytherin, Griffindor, and Hufflepuff (Ravenclaw wanted nothing to do with this since they were always prepping for finals). Celestino turned out to be a charming and energetic man, and Yuuri automatically took a liking to him, despite being shy and flustered the whole time.

"Yuuri I look forward in having you in my house this year" Celestino said as he payed the bar man for his drinks.

"No way Yuuri is a total Hufflepuff," laughed Minako as she led him out of the pub both of them giggling as they waved goodbye to the wizard. She led him to the back of the building where they faced a tall brick wall. Yuuri gave his mentor a confused look but she gave him a small smirk and whipped out her wand out of her cloak. With a flick of her mahogany wand and a tap on the brick wall, a doorway began to form. Yuuri's eyes widened and glistened as the sight was revealed.

"Minako is this..."

She nodded, "Welcome Yuuri, to Diagon Alley"


	2. The Pureblood and the Mudblood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Yuuri goes to Diagon Alley.

Diagon Alley

 Yuuri grasped Minako’s hand tightly as they wandered into this foreign place. His cramped orphanage couldn’t compare to the narrow cobblestone alleyways. The bustling crowd clad in odd robes shoved pass each other; some were parents dragging bored children to certain stores, others were strange folk carrying large trunks, and others looked as they couldn’t be bothered. None were alike, which Yuuri most liked of the place, but the only thing everyone had in common was the magic. The air was just buzzing with this energy, it emitted this electrifying happiness that seemed to fill each individual. Yuuri could not hold his excitement.

Just as Yuuri was about to run into the sea of strangers, Minako pulled him back.

“Slow your roll kid, the last thing I need is to lose you in this crowd and knowing the amount of clumsiness and trouble you bring, you would be a awful pain to find,” joked Minako and Yuuri rolled his eyes.

 “Fineeee. Sooo Professor Okukawa, what is the first order of business?”

 “My young pupil, first we get your wand, then all you’re your supplies, robes, books, and finally, a late birthday present,” hinted Minako as Yuuri embraced her.

 The two wandered through the alley, far to slow as Minako would say for Yuuri absorbed in all the sights, until they arrived at certain store called Olivanders. Minako gave a reassuring squeeze of his hand and then opened the door for him and he crept inside.

 The shop was eerie and dusty, but it gave a warm and pleasant feeling. His jaw dropped as he noticed the mountain of stacked wands on the shelves. Wands destined for someone and an undisputable trait of possessing magical qualities, an identity that Yuuri couldn’t describe for himself. What if he wasn’t a wizard and he received someone else’s letter? Minako could have forged his letter to-

 Suddenly a voice from above startled Yuuri (causing Minako to snort from his yelp),

 “Ahhhh young Yuuri, I have been expecting you. Professor Okukawa,” the hushed voice said, “Cherry wood, Thestral tail hair, bendy but not quite, and 12 inches. A magnificent wand kept in the hands a very wreckful witch. I pray it is still sound?”

 Minako let out a bark of a laugh and held up her wand, “Oh give me a break, not a single scratch on this baby! If you don’t believe me, see for yourself,”

Hurried footsteps thundered down the windy metal steps and a wispy figure swept past Yuuri. The man, Yuuri assumed was Olivander, snatched the wand from Minako and examined it. Olivander was an old and haggard man with several laugh lines under his eyes. His skin was slightly grey, probably from the lack of sunlight in his store, and it seemed to sag on his boney figure. He carefully inspected it, adjusting his spectacles and gave it back to her.

 “Professor, it could use a bit of polishing every once in a while and some care, but otherwise it is quite sound. I daresay I’m impress,” said Olivander cheerful and quickly went behind his counter.

 “Now back to the subject at hand,” exclaimed Olivander as he finally gazed at Yuuri, “Mr. Okukawa needs a wand,”

 Yuuri shifted uncomfortably under the strange man’s scrutiny, he felt a wave of dread laced in with his worry. After a few seconds of analyzing him and questioning which was his wand arm (his left), Olivander immediately searched his several stacks of wands. The man pulled out several boxes and carefully placed them on the counter. He opened a sleek box and clasped the wand.

 “Ebony wood, dragonheart strings, very flexible, and 10 inches,” he handed it to Yuuri, “Give it a go Mr. Okukawa,”

 A bead of sweat trailed down his neck as he gave the wand a small flick. Immediately, smoke erupted from the wand and Olivander snatched it from him.

 “Goodness no! Here. Pine, unicorn hair, very stiff, and 14 inches”

 Yuuri gave the wand a small wave and caused boxes of wands to fly across the store. Minako groaned and muttered a spell to place the boxes back, and Olivander once more filtered through the wands.

 “Troublesome, troublesome,” murmured the wizard.

 They continued, and after 5 other wands with the same fate, Yuuri began to confirm his suspicion. Unshed tears began to cloud his eyes as he looked down to his feet and felt his cheeks flush in embarrassment.  

 “Mr. Olivander sir?” asked Yuuri and Olivander looked up from his mountain of unfit wands.

 “Yes Mr. Okukawa?”

 “Are you certain that I am a wizard?” cried Yuuri as Minako hugged him tightly, “Perhaps there has been a mistake, it seems that all the wands that I touch will reject me. I- “

 “The wand chooses the wizard, and you in fact, Mister Okukawa are indeed a wizard,” said Olivander boldly, “The immense raw power that you possess, why I haven’t encounter since...”

 Minako furrowed her eyebrows, “Since who, sir?”

 “Why the most powerful wizard of all, Harry Potter,”

 Yuuri eyes widened, “You must be mistaken- “

 “I don’t make mistake in a matter like this Mister Okukawa! And you indeed, are a peculiar customer as Mr. Potter was, in fact it took the whole store to find his wand. What an abnormal wand- “suddenly Olivander gasped, “Merlin’s beard, of course!”

The thin man bounded up his steps to a room upstairs. He came back down with an old wooden box. He took out a beautiful wand and handed it to Yuuri.

“Hazel and Cherry wood, with a Thestral and Unicorn hair, stiff and strong, at 15 inches. It is an anomalous wand I made during my experimental times. Quite powerful in the hands of the right individual. One of the first wands I created and no other wand has been used with 2 different woods or cores. Here, give it a go, give it a go!”

Yuuri gripped the wand tightly as he shut his eyes. He sucked in air as he raised the wand in the air. _You can do this Yuuri. You are a wizard!_  

The wand began to feel warm in his hands and Yuuri let out a soft giggle. He gave a sharp flick of the wand and pink flower petals erupted from the tip, filling the entire store.

“Cherry blossoms!” gasped Minako as they slowly fluttered to the ground and both adults began to applaud him.

Yuuri gazed in awe at the blossoms and large grin erupted on his face.

“I’m a wizard.”

Yuuri roughly shook Olivander’s hand and gave Minako a tearful hug. Minako and Olivander were both chuckling softly at the energetic boy.

“Now Yuuri, this is a very special wand. It responds to positive emotions and reacts terribly to unpleasant ones. By control your emotions and your self- doubt, your wand will do wonderful feats,” instructed Olivander as he boxed the wand in the container, “This is a wand like no other, and is best paired with wizards with unusually large and overwhelming cores such as yourself,”

Suddenly Olivander straightened his stance and his hand out to Minako, “I believe our meeting has come to an end and we must part ways, Professor Okukawa that will be nine galleons,”

He gave the wand to Yuuri after he counted the stack of coins. They thanked the Wandmaker for his business and headed out the door. Before the two walked out, Olivander shouted out, “Yuuri, your wand contains two very conflicting cores. You mustn’t let your Thestral core overpower your Unicorn one. When using your wand maintain balance and they should work in unison. Both of you better take care of my creations!”

And with that, the door slammed shut and the bright Diagon Alley blinded both Minako and Yuuri.

Minako gave a smirk to Yuuri, “Do you need further evidence to prove that you belong here?”

Yuuri rapidly shook his head, nearly causing his glasses to fall off his head. Minako ruffled his hair and placed his boxed wand in her cloak for safe keeping.

Minako took him shopping for his school materials. Small cualdrons, odd mixing tools, glass phials, and brass scales. Never in Yuuri’s life had he seen anything as wonderful. These curious materials were very familiar, but perhaps it was from Minako’s lab back at home. When they found what they needed, they fitted Yuuri in his new Hogwarts robes and hat. Yuuri wanted to wear the aqua colored robe, but Minako informed him that that was not school uniform (she bought one for Yuuri secretly).

Completely overwhelmed by everything, Yuuri was shocked to see that there was one last stop.

The book store.

“Minako! Do you think I can buy more books?” questioned Yuuri as he was sad to see that first years only needed 5 books on the list.

“More books? Yuuuuriii that sounds so boring. Why not a cat or a dog or even a turtle. Turtles are very adorab-“

“I could get ahead of all my peers! Most of the students will have an unfair advantage since they have lived in the Wizarding World while I had lived with muggles, mind you very nice muggles. I know I should be focusing on my dancing, but there is so much I don’t understand,” rambaled Yuuri, “Why are you keeping this curiosity door locked? I-“

“Fine fine fine, you win brat. I will let you get 1 extra book, you hear? Only one,” Minako sternly said as she muttered, “It’s not like I’m made of money, Hogwarts only pays so much...”

“OH THANK YOU!” hollered Yuuri throwing himself onto Minako while she blushed a bright scarlet.

Both Okukawas shuffled through the crowd until they stopped at Flourish and Blotts. Before they walked inside, Minako pulled him aside and handed him the list of supplies and a sack full of coins (luckily Minako taught him the currency and other things of the Wizarding World).

“Follow this list and pay for your books. Remember our deal and I will be right back. Don’t get into trouble while I’m gone now,” instructed Minako as she ruffled his hair, “Book stores cramp my style,” 

Yuuri giggled, “We can’t have that now, the great Minako woud be absolutely ruined if she was caught near books,” 

“You brat,” joked Minako giving him a quick hug and handed him a sack of coins, “I will be back, love you!”

And with that, Minako disappeared into the crowd. Trembling, Yuuri opened the door and cautiously walked inside. The shop was packed with students throughout each isle, the employees all seemed dead from the constant interaction with customers. Normally Yuuri would’ve fled the scene (from the sheer amount of people in one place), but this was an exception. The store was utterly littered with books, ever shelf seemed to miraculously cram them all. All the nerves melted away as he gravitated towards the true connection between the magical and muggle world: Books books books. While Yuuri wasn't a true bookworm since the dancing world suited him more, but he knew these sources were the true key to unlocking all his questions and mysteries to the wizarding world.

"Yuuri focus, Minako would get mad if I don't find my books before she comes back" muttered Yuuri as he pulled his school supply's list out of his pocket.

 

**First Years**

Books

  * _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1 by Miranda Goshawk_
  * _A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_
  * _Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_
  * _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_
  * _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_
  * _Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_
  * _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_
  * _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_



 

The list of books he needed to find seemed daunting, but luckily they sorted the books the same way as the library back at the Orphanage. While the bookstore was arguably disorganized, he easily founded the books he needed quickly. Yuuri even found a book that caught his eye, _The Wizarding World’s top Unsolved cases A-Z by Hiroko Katsuki._ At the corner of his eye, Yuuri noticed a section desolated from the rest.

"How strange..." murmured Yuuri as curiosity got the best of him and he wandered to the shelves.

Each book title was progressively unpleasant and stranger than the next. _There was the 100 most Deadly Ways to Die from Magical Creatures, Le Strange case of the most hated Witch, Conspiracy of the Dead: How Wizards must prepare for the Muggle Apocalypse_ , and _How to Kill someone the Muggle Way._ Yuuri continued to scan through the odd books until he heard a harsh voice from the entrance of the isle.

"What is a pipsqueak like you doing in the dark arts section? Didn't your mummy tell you to stay from the scary books, or do you want to become a new death eater recruit?" Jeered an unpleasant voice behind Yuuri. 

Poor Yuuri let out a pitiful squeak and stood petrified at the new wizard. The other boy radiated pure aggression while standing poised with his arms crossed in regal arrogance. Yuuri never seen anyone like him; his long hair, which reassembled the moonlight, was tied up in a satin ribbon. Yuuri was in awe at his perfection, well minus his scowl. 

The boy’s eyes narrowed as he stomped towards him threateningly close, he easily toward over him.

Once more the wizard taunted, "Does the coward speak?"

"Wha- what do you want from me?" Stuttered Yuuri, "What is a death eater and who are you?"

"Merlin’s beard! Either you are daft and lived under a Hippogriff all your life!” his expression suddenly turned dark and he scoffed, “Or worse, you might be a Mudblood!"

Yuuri stared blankly at Victor, he had no idea what Mud-whatever meant, but somehow, he felt insulted. His nervousness was quickly suppressed when this newfound rage appeared.

"I have no idea what a Mudblood is, but you have no right to insult me or anyone for that matter! I don't know how much coffee beans you consumed today, but you should see a Mediwitch to reduce your bitterness intake. Your symptoms are showing the signs of an outright bastard, but don’t worry, with deep reflection you could become pleasant, " hissed Yuuri, shocking not only himself, but the other.

The silver haired wizard eye’s widened and soon followed with a low chuckle, reacting as if Yuuri made a joke about the weather.

 "You don't know what a dark wizard is, or even who you are talking to. Bloody hell that’s rich, I wouldn’t be so arrogant if I didn’t know that I’m far more superior than you, and that’s without including your blood status. Your cluelessness shows that you must be a mudblood,” sneered the silver haired, “It’s pathetic that Hogwarts is so desperate to get more students that they accept pitiful people like you" 

Yuuri angrily shook as he clenched his fists, "Who do you think you are?"

"Victor Nikiforov sweetheart. Your mum should have warned you about my family, all Nikiforov are future death eaters. The Nikiforov’s not only terrify the Ministry and the public, we get away with it as well" hissed Victor, strangely not including himself.

Tears started to stream down his face, causing his eyes to become puffy.

" I don't have a mom! I don't even have a real family, because guess what you snob, I'm an orphan!" cried out Yuuri, surprisingly causing Victor’s eyes to soften.

Yuuri continued softly, "I don't know who Death Eaters are or the Nikiforov’s reputation, but just because you family is one doesn't mean you should follow suit, you are your own person," 

The boy stiffened, eyebrows furrowing and gave him a skeptical look, "No has ever told me that before... Who are you?"

"My name is Yuuri Okukawa"

“Like the professor?” asked Victor and when Yuuri nodded he continued, “Blimey how are so clueless- besides the point. Okukawa, you see I can't choose-" 

Suddenly a booming voice caused Victor’s face return to a scowl. A tall, elegant man appeared behind Victor and placed his large hand on his shoulder. The man, who Yuuri assumed was his father, resembled Victor vastly. He had the same long hair as Victor, which he kept down to flow alongside his silk robe, and had the same snobbish expression. The only difference had plain brown eyes compared to Victor’s ocean blue.

"Victor!” exclaimed the man, “For god sake why are you interacting with this Mudblood. Our reputation is already in shambles and you know your action may ruin my career. You insolent boy, without your mother and I’s efforts, we would be living on the streets or worse in jail with your Grandfather. If I see one more slip-“

The Nikiforov stopped, realizing Yuuri was still present, “Mudblood, this conversation does not include your presence,"

Victor glared at Yuuri, his once compassionate expression gone. He stood up straighter and indifferently spoke, "I'm sorry father, this boy didn't know his place and was in my way," 

Yuuri flushed under their scrutiny and lowered his eyes. He had never felt so embarrassed. Tears started to fall and Yuuri gripped his books against his chest. The boy promptly he fleded the scene eyes down-casted, but before he scurried out, Yuuri glanced at Victor. The young wizard had a stoic face, but his eyes showed absolute misery.

Yuuri quickly paid for his books, luckily knowing the currency from Minako’s teaching, and waited outside the store for Minako. The whole past event confused Yuuri. The new terms of Mudblood and Death Eater held no recollection to Yuuri, further emphasizing his cluelessness to his new world. Not only that, while the name Nikiforov sounded familiar, Yuuri couldn’t understand why they were so important and why their reputation was constantly at stake. Or even Victor, who’s emotions and attitudes fluctuated. Yuuri’s thoughts were interrupted when Minako appeared in front of him.

She held a brightly colored gift bag and smiled broadly at him. 

“Hey shorty, how was your shopping spree? You wouldn’t believe what I found-”Minako stopped short, noticing Yuuri’s odd expression and quickly grew concerned, “What’s wrong Yuuri?”

Yuuri furrowed his eyebrows and questioned, "Minako, am I a Mudblood?"

Minako gasped, nearly dropping her bag as she clenched her fists, "Where in the bloody hell did you hear that disgusting word?"

"This boy I met at the bookstore, his name was Victor... Minako while I was in the bookstore, I I walked in the dark arts section and he accused me of becoming a Death Eater and then a Mudblood? From my understanding that wasn’t such a kind statement...."

“To think our society has moved on from calling folk that atrocious word,” fumed Minako. 

“Mudblood? But that’s what I am isn’t it, why is it bad?” 

“You are more than that. The word Muddblood is a disgusting word to describe a Muggleborn, it means that they have ‘dirty blood’ compared to those born of two magical parents. Some purebloods like the Nikiforov’s, follow ancient traditions to strictly, completely prejudice I’d say,” huffed Minako.

“Who cares about Blood status!” cried out Yuuri causing Minako to giggle. 

Yuuri gasped as realization hit him. “The Nikiforov’s? Victor said he was one... Wait. Wasn’t his family involved in that scandal?”

“Aye. Your namesake, Victor’s grandfather did who-knows-what to that poor soul. That Death Eater scum,” growled Minako, “You stay away from that Nikiforov boy, it seems he is following his forefathers footsteps. Don't let his words sway you, Yuuri you are worth 10 of him and his entire family" 

 _But Victor seemed different from his father_ thought Yuuri.

Minako smiled, “After all, the Granger policies should protect us Muggleborns after all!”

The two left the bustling alley and apparated home, which Yuuri was amazed at this stunt. Yuuri later found out that the gift Minako gave him were ice skates and ballet shoes (she also brought several toys and candies to the rest of her orphan babies). The few days left of summer slowly ticked away, and Yuuri had practiced nonstop on his dance routines to ease his nerves. Yuuri was buzzing with excitement and already went over his textbooks.

Summer seemed to never end until it came to abrupt stop. Before Yuuri knew it, he was standing in front of a pillar between platforms 9 and 10, hand gripping tightly to Minako and his heart in his mouth. It seemed his life was about to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm excited!!!!!! I hope it was enjoyable as it was for me to write! Criticism, rants about fandom, puns, and any sort of rants are welcomed. ;) Until again loves!


End file.
